LOVE ME RIGHT
by kim samui
Summary: KADANG SEMUA NGGAK SESUAI SEPERTI YANG KITA INGINKAN... HANYA SAJA... LAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK...JUST LOVE ME RIGHT PAIRING : KAI,YOU
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Okay...ini hari pertamaku sekolah SMA...jantungku berdegup kencang karena sekolah yang aku masuki adalah sekolah yang lumayan...yang aku inginkan adalah semoga aku punya banyak teman yang baik dan sekolah dengan lancar sampai lulus nanti.

Klise ya?... memang... sebenarnya keluargaku memang ternama,jadi aku sekolah di tempat seperti ini sih wajar, tapi aku terbiasa hidup dengan kakekku di desa.

Kakek ku mendidikku dengan sangat baik... dia orang yang sangat sabar dan penyayang...

Alasan kenapa aku bisa tinggal dengan kakekku adalah... karena kedua orang tua ku bekerja... sangat sibuk...mereka berdua memimpin perusahaan masing masing.

Ayahku memiliki sebuah perusahaan di bidang properti, dan ibuku memiliki perusahaan di bidang periklanan...dan akhirnya aku yang jadi korban... aku tersingkir ke pelukan kakek yang amat sangat menyayangiku... nenekku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun... dia juga orang yang sangat baik, hanya saja lebih tegas.

Baiklah... cukup tentang masa lalu ku.

Aku berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung sekolah baruku... bagus dan teratur sekali... anak anak di sini juga terlihat berada... tas, sepatu, handphone, bahkan mereka memakai make up ke sekolah... my God... yaah... walau aku akui make up mereka keren karena nggak begitu menor...

Kelasku di 1.1... okay... ruangannya ada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan...aaahhh... itu dia... aku intip ruangan yang akan aku masuki lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka... sudah ada beberapa siswa baru juga yang sudah datang... mereka sudah memilih tempat duduk yang kosong... baiklah.. aku juga harus masuk...

Aku mencoba tersenyum saat siswa yang lain melihatku masuk ke kelas.. dan mereka membalasnya... huft... aman... mereka anak yang baik.. nggak sombong, pikirku...

Aku ambil kursi yang dekat jendela... aku paling suka duduk dekat jendela... karena kalau aku bosan... aku bisa melihat pemandangan di luar...

Ku letakkan tas ku di meja dan ku keluarkan beberapa peralatan menulisku... sebentar lagi bel, aku melirik ke arah jam tangan pemberian ayahku... hadiah masuk sekolah, katanya... dan aku tahu jam tangan ini tidak murah...

KRIIIIINGGG...!

Bel pun benar benar berbunyi... siswa lain juga sudah bersiap siap dan tampak canggung.. karena kami memang belum saling kenal... kursi di depanku masih kosong... ah, mungkin masih ada siswa yang belum datang...

Sambil menunggu guru datang,aku merapikan laci mejaku... aku terlalu sibuk merapikan meja sampai nggak menyadari kursi yang didepanku sudah terisi...

Aku agak kaget, siswa yang duduk di depanku terbilang lumayan... rambutnya hitam kecoklatan... lurus.. tapi agak sedikit berantakan.. kulitnya agak coklat dan tubuhnya bisa di bilang nggak kurus tapi juga nggak berotot... lean i think...

Aku masih menatapnya dari belakang punggung nya...

Setelah guru datang, dia absen kami satu satu sekalian berkenalan...

"Kwon Di O!", teriak guruku...

aku bangkit dari kursiku dan memperkenalkan diri...

"Hai.. namaku Kwon Di O... panggil aja Dio.. aku tinggal sekitar 3 blok dari sini... senang berkenalan dengan kalian!", lalu aku membungkuk tanda hormat kepada guru dan teman teman baruku...

Siswa namja yang duduk di depanku menengok ke arahku, dia melihatku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sangat nggak sopan sekali, pikirku...

Yaah... walaupun aku akui dia memang tampan... tulang rahangnya sangat terukir dengan jelas... dan matanya... matanya yang sangat membuatku risih... aku benci pandangan seperti itu...

"Kim Jong In!", teriak guru ku lagi... tiba tiba namja di depanku berdiri...dan menghadap ke arah siswa yang lain...

"Hai... namaku Kim Jong In,... tapi panggil aku Kai... itu panggilan ku dari kecil..aku juag nggak tau kenapa di panggil begitu... salam kenal!", dia sedikit melirikku tapi tetap dengan pandangan sinis...

astaga ... apa yang salah dengannya... namja aneh... aku benci namja macam itu...tampan tapi sombong...

"Kai... besok kamu harus pakai dasi sekolahmu... jangan pakai dasi kerja ayahmu, okay!", bu guru Shin menegur Kai yang memang nggak pakai dasi yang diberikan pihak sekolah... anak ini benar benar...

.

.

Saat jam istirahat...

"Hai... kamu Dio kan, aku Yura... Kim Yoo Ra... sebenarnya aku sepupu Kai... tapi dia nggak mau ada yang tau... dasar sombong!", tiba tiba yeoja yang duduk di samping kiriku menegurku...

"o..oh... hai Yura... salam kenal ya... aku Dio... oh..jadi Kai itu sepupu mu... tapi kok kayaknya sifat kalian beda banget... !",jawabku

"Iyalaaah... kami kan beda ayah beda ibu... hahahaha!", Yura tertawa geli... eh, iya juga..

"Makan yuk, aku lapar... aku tau di mana kantinnya... yuk!", Yura langsung menarikku dari kursi dan membawaku sambil sedikit berlari ke arah kantin yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah. Yura menyenangkan...

Sesampainya di kantin, kami memilih menu yang akan kami makan dan beranjak ke meja terdekat...

" Aah... ini kosong... di sini aja ya", aku meletakkan plate makanan ku dan duduk... lalu Yura menyusul... kami mengobrol santai... Yura sangat lucu... dia sangat mudah bergaul... sebenarnya sifatnya hampir sama sepertiku...jadi.. yah... kami cocok berteman...

Setelah makanan kami habis dan nggak lama kemudian bel kembali berbunyi... kami kembali ke kelas...dan aku terpaksa memandangi punggung Kai lagi... kenapa sifatnya bisa begitu jauh berbeda dengan Yura... yah walaupun memang mereka hanya sepupu... setidaknya kan pasti ada mirip miripnya... aku terus memandanginya... Tiba-tiba Kai berbalik dan berkata ketus..

"kenapa melihatku terus?...

DHAKKK... jantungku seperti mau berhenti... kok bisa tau...

" Nggak kok... kenapa memangnya?", aku bertanya balik... tapi dia nggak menjawab dan berbalik membelakangiku lagi...

Astaga... aku rasa dia memang bermasalah...

.

.

Keesokannya, aku seperti biasa berjalan kaki ke sekolah... aku pikir nggak masalah.. kan sekolah jaraknya hanya 3 blok saja dari rumah...aku berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone ku. Sesekali aku bersenandung dan sedikit mnggerakkan badanku karena lagu yang kudengarkan nadanya asik sekali...

"yaaah... pakai lepas segala...!", aku berjongkok membetulkan tali sepatuku yang terlepas... tiba tiba di depanku berdiri sesosok namja yang memakai sepatu bermerk ternama... aku menengadah dan ternyata... si tampan sombong itu... mau apa dia...

"Ada apa?, tanyaku...

"Ini...", dia memberikan saputangan yang ternyata itu adalah saputangan ku...

"Loh... kok bisa ada sama kamu?",

"Tadi terjatuh!"... Dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah memberikan sapu tangan kepadaku...

Dia jalan kaki juga... berarti rumahnya juga nggak jauh dong dari sekolah... walaupun sombong, tapi rupanya masih ada rasa care juga sama orang lain.

Kalau dia cuek kan nggak mungkin mau mengambil saputangan ku yang terjatuh tadi... iya kan... tanpa sadar aku tersenyum...

"Hei... jalan sama sama ke sekolah yuk!", aku mempercepat langkahku menghampiri Kai... dia hanya menoleh sedikit dan kembali berjalan... tapi agak lebih pelan... dia menungguku...

"Kamu jalan kaki juga?",...tanyaku

"Iya,.. rumahku nggak jauh dari sini... cuma 1 blok",

"Rumahku juga nggak jauh cuma..

"3 blok... kan kamu dah cerita waktu perkenalan di kelas kemarin!",

Astaga... anak ini kenapa... aku belum selesai bicara sudah main potong saja... judes banget sih...

"Kamu masuk kelas duluan sana, aku masih ada urusan sebentar... ",

Lalu Kai meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor sekolah... dan dia berbelok ke arah toilet pria...

Huft,... harus sabar menghadapi orang macam begini... pikirku...

.

.

"Baik anak anak, ibu ingin membagi kalian berpasangan untuk mengerjakan tugas ini... baik pertama tama... Kim Jong In berpasangan dengan Kwon Di O",

WHAT!... aku berpasangan dengan siapa?... Kai?... nafasku terlepas sangat berat, hingga tengkuk Kai terkena hembusan nafasku...

Dia agak bergidik lalu menengok...tetap dengan mata yang sinis...

" Aisshhh... kamu sengaja meniup leherku ya?, Ucapnya kesal...

"A.. apaan?... nggak kok.. aku cuma menghela nafas aja...",

"Kenapa,... nggak mau berpasangan sama aku?", Kai sekarang berbicara lebih lembut..

"Yaah... apa boleh buat... sekarang tugasnya mau dikerjakan di rumah siapa?... kapan?", tanyaku beruntun

" Di cafe aja, tau kan yang ada di perempatan blok ke 2?", ucapnya jelas..

"Iya tau... okay... jam 2 siang ini ya... sepulang sekolah",

Kai mengangguk lalu kembali membelakangiku...tiba tiba Yura mencolekku

"Dio... yang sabar ya... sepupuku yang satu ini kalau belum kenal dekat memang begitu orangnya, okay!", lalu dia mengerling padaku

Ku balas dengan thumb... "sipp...",

.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung buru buru mandi dan berganti pakaian... bahkan makan pun tidak, aku takut telat karena ternyata tadi di sekolah ada pengarahan sebentar yang berakhir kita semua harus keluar jam 13.00...

Dan aku menghabiskan 30 menit untuk pulang ke rumah... haahhhh... seperti di kejar setan...

Dengan terburu buru aku kenakan sepatu sendalku dan langsung agak berlari ke arah Cafe yang terletak di blok 2...

Setibanya di sana, aku melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok Kai... tapi sepertinya dia belum datang... jadi aku putuskan untuk memesan Latte dan membaca novel di sudut ruangan.

Saking seriusnya aku sampai saat Kai duduk di depanku saja aku tidak tahu, sampai dia mengetuk pelan meja yang kami tempati...

"Astaga,... kamu mengagetkanku... bisa nggak panggil namaku gitu, daripada tiba tiba mengetuk meja, dan untung aku nggak teriak!",

Aku sedikit mengomel sambil meletakkan buku novelku,

Dan aku lihat Kai sedikit tersenyum... tersenyum?... baru ini aku lihat senyumnya... manis sebenarnya... dan aku merasa seperti sedang janjian nge date sepulang sekolah... hahahaha...

"Kenapa senyum senyum sendiri?",

Plakkk!... ahhh... manusia satu ini nggak pernah membiarkan aku mengkhayal sedikit saja...

Begitulah... tanpa basa basi kami langsung mengerjakan tugas yang di serahkan oleh Bu guru...

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit kami serius mengerjakan tugas, tiba tiba perutku terasa melilit, lambung ku sakit... mungkin karena aku belum makan siang, dan aku langsung minum kopi...

"Arrgghhh... aduuuhhhhh...", aku memegangi perutku

"Kamu kenapa?, hei... sakit perut ya?... mau ke belakang?", tanya Kai...

aku nggak bisa menjawab... hanya menggelengkan kepala saja...

" Lambungku sakit... aahhh", tiba tiba pandangan ku buram... semakin buram dan gelap... aku hanya melihat bayangan Kai yang makin lama makin redup...


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Perutku sakit... rasanya seperti dirobek... pasti ini karena sakit maag yang aku punya. A...aku di mana?... kok aku bisa ada di kasur?... mataku berkeliling memandangi di mana aku berbaring sekarang...

Ini kamar siapa... aahhh, aku baru ingat... sepertinya aku pingsan waktu di cafe tadi... terus.. ini di kamar siapa?...

"Hei,... sudah bangun... ini minum obat dulu...!",

Kai... Kai yang menolongku, berarti ini di kamarnya...aku di kamar Kai...

" Kenapa aku di bawa ke rumahmu?", sambil ku minum obat yang di berikannya padaku

"Karena kamu pingsan...dan aku tidak tahu rumahmu di mana.. menyusahkan saja... kenapa kamu minum kopi kalau belum makan Sudah tahu punya penyakit maag!", Kai terus mengomel

"Iya.. iya.. terima kasih ya... kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang...!",

Begitu aku hendak beranjak dari kamarnya, Kai menahan tanganku...

"Berbaring saja dulu, aku tahu kamu masih pusing...",

"Tapi nanti orang tuaku mencariku...",

"Orang tua mu sudah tau kalau kamu ada di sini... Yura yang menelpon orang tua mu",

"Tapi nanti mereka cemas kalau tahu aku pingsan...",

"Yura memberitahu orang tua mu kalau kamu sedang kerja kelompok bersama nya.. ",

Astaga... aku harus bagaimana.. kepalaku memang masih terasa sakit sekali... tapi aku harus pulang... toh tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai.

"Bisa kau antar aku pulang, Kai?", aku berkata cukup pelan.. entah Kai bisa dengar atau tidak...

Aku melirik ke arah Kai yang sedang merapikan kertas tugas sekolah kami... kalau di rumah sepertinya dia kelihatan berbeda sekali, lebih kelihatan lembut...

"Ayo.. ku antar kau pulang... wajahmu kalau cemas begitu tidak enak dilihat!",

Kai kemudian membukakan pintu kamar untukku, dan aku hanya terdiam antara rasa bingung dan jengkel karena tingkahnya seperti transformer... berubah ubah dan itu menjengkelkan...

.

.

Di perjalanan kami hanya sedikit berbicara, kadang aku tatap wajahnya yang sedang serius menyetir mobilnya... tampan...

coba sikapnya tidak dingin dan menjengkelkan... kurasa aku bisa suka padanya...

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?", Kai sedikit melirikku... itu membuatku jadi gugup dan memalingkan pandanganku..

"mmmh... nggak kok... !", aku tertunduk...sekilas ku lihat Kai sedikit tersenyum...

"Ahh, stop... itu depan situ... yang pagarnya warna biru...!", ujarku...

Kai lalu sedikit mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan pagar rumahku...

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Kai keluar dari mobilnya... setelah dia keluar aku berjalan ke arah pintu rumah dan menekan bel pintu rumahku...

TING TONG...

Tak lama kemudian mama keluar dari dalam rumah...dengan wajah cerah seperti biasanya mama menyambut kami dengan ceria... ya... karena mama tidak tahu kalau aku sakit...

"AAhhh... jadi ini yang namanya Kai ya~... kamu tampan sekali... ayo masuk dulu nak!", Ibuku dengan serta merta menarik lengan Kai yang terlihat bingung karena tingkah cerah mama ku...

"Ma... mama... mungkin ... Kai mau pulang... ", ucapku pelan...

"Ah, nggak kok tante... mungkin aku bisa minum teh dulu... aww!... refleks ku cubit perutnya hingga Kai meringis...

Untung mama tidak melihatnya karena mama sibuk meletakkan buku ku di meja...

"Aku mau pulang deh tante.. sepertinya kucing di rumah ku belum di beri makan...", Kai terlihat tersenyum manis dan sedikit melirik kesal di saat yang bersamaan ke arahku...

"aww... sayang sekali... padahal mama membuat brownies yang enak sekali... ",

"Nggak apa apa tante, mungkin lain kali... permisi ya tante...", Kai pamit dan berjalan keluar rumah diikuti mamaku yang masih tersenyum ceria...

"Ah mama...",

Ku ikuti langkah mama sambil masih memegangi perutku yang masih agak melilit...

Kulihat Kai melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan mama sambil tersenyum lebar... dasar aneh...

.

.

Dikamar...

Kim Jong In... ah bukan... Kai... kurasa dia punya kepribadian ganda... bagaimana bisa kalau hanya berhadapan denganku sikapnya bisa sedingin itu... dan tadi, waktu dengan mama... astagaa... dia bisa terlihat begitu menyenangkan..

Tapi entah kenapa aku mulai merasa sedikit lebih nyaman berbicara dengannya... mungkin kita bisa lebih akrab suatu saat nanti...


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

Entah kenapa hari ini mataku tidak mau di ajak kompromi, belum bel masuk sih... jadi kuputuskan untuk menenggelamkan kepalaku di lipatan tanganku dan ... tidur..

.

.

"Hei.. bangun... sudah bel... sebentar lagi guru sampai..!",

Sayu ku dengar suara seseorang membangunkanku sambil sesekali menyolek lenganku,... ahh.. rupanya Yura...

"hooh... hai Yura... apa aku pulas sekali ya?", dijawabnya sambil mengangguk

"Ya... pulas sekali sampai air liurmu menetes di meja tuh!", kali ini Kai yang berbicara tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arah kami berdua...seketika aku mengelap bibirku... tapi tidak ada air liur disana...wajahku terlihat kesal dan sambil menengok ke arah Yura... Yura hanya tertawa kecil...

Ahh.. mereka ternyata memang saudara... sifat jahil yang sama...

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Kai?", tanya Yura sambil memakan makan siangnya...

"Mmmm... biasa saja... dia hanya menjahiliku saja... itu termasuk perkembangan atau kemunduran?...

Yura Cuma tertawa kecil lagi...

"Well... waktu itu dia pernah ke rumahku sih...", aku meminum jusku santai...

"Kapan?... waktu kamu pingsan?... itu kan aku tahu... kan aku yang menelpon orang tuamu Dio.."

"Bukan... 2 hari setelah itu... dan dia datang ke rumahku cuma ingin makan kue buatan ibuku... apa apaan itu?... ",

"Apaaa!... serius?... Kai main ke rumahmu dan sok akrab gitu dengan ibumu?",

Yura setengah berteriak hingga membuat aku tersedak jus yang sedang aku minum...

"Memangnya kenapa?",

Yura sedikit bergeser menghampiriku dan berbisik sesuatu..

"Kai sedang mendekatimu... aku tahu sifatnya... kalau sedang suka sama seorang gadis..yang didekatinya justru bukan gadis itu... tapi ibu nya...!", bisiknya...

"Ibunya?,... kok aneh?... !",

Yura kali ini sedikit terlihat sedih...

"Mau tahu kenapa?... karena Mama Kai sudah meninggal saat dia kecil...dan dia tinggal sendirian di rumahnya karena Ayahnya kerja di luar negeri... aku dan keluargaku yang mengurusnya disini.. !",

Ucapan Yura kali ini benar benar menohokku hingga aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan sosok Kai yang sedang makan siang dengan Sehun, teman barunya di pojok ruang kantin.

Kai, ternyata.. menyimpan cerita yang menyesakkan sepanjang hidupnya... pantas saja saat bertemu mama ku, wajahnya berubah ceria dan menyenangkan...

Mungkin dia butuh sosok seorang ibu di dekatnya... aku sudah salah menilai orang...

Maafkan aku, Kai...

.

.

Flashback mode: On

Aku sedang duduk santai di ruang tv saat terdengar bel pintu berbunyi, dengan malas nya aku berjalan terhuyung dengan rambut acak acakan a la bangun tidur, ku rapikan sedikit kaos oblong ku yang agak kebesaran hingga sebagian pundak ku bisa terlihat..

Saat ku buka pintu nya perlahan,

"Hai... apa ibu mu ada?",

"K..Kai... kamu mau apa datang ke rumahku?",... saat ucapanku belum selesai, Kai langsung masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu kursi..

wajahnya tersenyum lebar..

"Siapa sayang?!", teriak ibuku dari dalam... yang tak lama kemudian mama sudah berdiri di sampingku..

"Ahhh... kamu Kai.. mau minum apa, Nak?... ooh... teh saja ya... kebetulan mama punya kue tart... sebentar ya, Kai!",

Mama ku langsung sedikit berlari dengan riang seperti baru bertemu pacar nya saja.. hahhh... mama...

"Jadi kamu kesini ada perlu apa?",

Aku menghempaskan tubuh ku di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kai... dan dia cuma tersenyum kecil

"Nnng... itu... !", kata nya

"Itu.. apa?", tanyaku..

"Itu... tali bra mu keliatan... ", sambil menunjuk ke arah pundak kanan ku yang memang terekspos karena kerah kaos ku yang lebar...

Buru buru ku betulkan posisi kaos ku sambil menyeringai kesal..

"Dasar mesum...!",

Kali ini dia tertawa kecil...

"Mama!... mana kue nya!",

"Astaga, Kai... kamu kok nggak sopan gitu sih di rumah orang!", bentak ku

"He he...", balasannya hanya cengar cengir tidak karuan

Mendengar teriakan Kai, mama ku menjawab sambil membawa nampan berisi potongan tart dan teh... tapi cuma satu porsi...

"Punyaku mana, Ma?", rengek ku..

"Hush... kamu kan bisa ambil sendiri..., ayo di makan, Kai.. kue mama enak loh... ya sudah mama ke belakang dulu, ya",

pamit mama sambil mengelus pipi Kai, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manja yang... iuuuhhhh... melihatnya saja aku malas...

Kupandangi saat Kai memakan kue dengan lahap nya, meminum teh nya dengan sangat nikmat dan merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya...dan dia ternyata... tertidur...

Astaga... tidur... seenaknya dia tidur di rumahku... tapi saat ku lihat dia tertidur... wajahnya berubah seperti anak kecil.. anak kecil yang kelelahan..

jadi ku putuskan untuk membiarkannya tidur di sofa ruang tamu ku, dan ku tinggalkan dia sendirian .. aku juga ingin tidur... di kamarku..

.

.

Saat terbangun.. aku setengah kaget karena memikirkan Kai yang masih tidur di sofa ruang tamu ku, secepat kilat aku berlari menuruni tangga rumahku menuju ruang tamu, yang sepi... tidak ada Kai di sana... dia sudah pulang...

Flashback mode : Off

.

.


End file.
